cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit
Monthly Bushiroad Unit Lores He is a knight of "Gold Paladin", the Second Regular Army of the Holy Nation. This knight can use magic and sword techniques at high level with good balance, and his power is one of the top five in the current knightly order. One day, he was assigned to be the captain of an investigation team, to inspect the dubious actions of "Shadow Paladin", and capture and subjugate them if necessary. He managed to arrest several knights of shadow in a few days. However, his glorious achievement, fitting of his strength, made him the targeted prey of "Claret Sword Dragon", the grandmaster of the clique. Monthly Bushiroad Unit Lores He is a high-ranked knight of "Gold Paladin", called by many as the synonym of "Paragon Knight", because he is humble and diligent despite possessing high capabilities. Although the investigation team was dissembled as he, the captain, was injured, he was given the opportunity to establish a new troop thanks to his achievements so far. However, his face still looks gloomy. Due to the injury dealt by "Claret Sword Dragon" before the outbreak of the civil war, he could not contribute in that war... he keeps feeling sorry about this issue. Gurguit is blaming himself, for such an unsightly performance as a captain of the honorable regular army. The residue of regret guides him wrongly, and ruining the trust towards him he has built so far. But one day, someone visited the Sanctuary, as if to say "stop a while" to the breaking Gurguit. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel The End of Gloomy Days "Captain, our right wing formation is broken! We shall fall back and reform---" "No! Only in pinches can survival chances be found, that is. Break through with only the forces in the middle and the left wing!" "B-but...!" "No more advices!" "C-Captain!" "What's it this time!?" "Our forces on the left wing were ambushed by the enemies..." "What! How much is the damage to the left wing!?" "...basically eliminated, that is." "How can it be..." As the red-haired knight who stood as the corp's captain screamed, the neigh of warhorses thundered the campsite. As the knights returned to normal by the shock and held their swords reflexively, a sharp sword had been pointed against the red-haired knight's neck. "That's it!" ---- "What is this!?" There are two Regular Armies in the Holy Nation United Sanctuary. One is "Royal Paladin", the knightly order of knights in holy white armour that boasts a long history. "Despite being called as one of the top five mightiest men in the nation." Another one is "Gold Paladin", the golden knightly order which saved the nation during the "Liberation War" and became a regular army. "So unsightly... can't even amuse me." When "Gold Paladin" became a regular army, over half of its members were militia, but the knightly order had grown that only officially registered knights can join, and became like "Royal Paladin". As such, it is natural that some people became interested in which knightly order is stronger. "What was Gold Paladin's Grandmaster thinking, entrusting a troop to this incompetent fool?!" The practice match was held due to the requests from aristocrats funding Royal Paladin and aristocrats funding Gold Paladin. "I cannot resent...." As the aristocrat swings his fat body and splutters words of blame, the knight knelt with his head almost sticking to the ground. His name is "Gurguit", the captain of the newly established Gold Paladin troop, usually known as "Knights of the Sun". "Fine, get out of my way!" "Yes sir..." As the aristocrat swung his hand as if to repel a dog, Gurguit could finally leave the scene. Leaving the room and noticing none except him was there, he sighed in a depressed face. "What, am I doing..." ---- Gurguit's reputation had dropped significantly since the last civil war. The reason was not his absence in the civil war. Until the outbreak of the civil war, he had accomplished many achievements as the captain of the investigation team. Then, why? "Why...why!" Unable to contribute in the war which determined the nation's fate... although others could forgive, Gurguit couldn't forgive himself, and considered that a disgracing shame. As a result, he tried to work harder than usual, but his rush led him to only failures that would be impossible to happen in his past. His opponents in the practice match were in fact newcomers of the holy knightly order. Gurguit should not have been defeated by such opponents. "Why..." Why---that is the word Gurguit frequently muttered since his recovery, and he muttered it once more. To become an outstanding knight, Gurguit had been studying hard in academic knowledge, combat techniques and arts of war since his youth, without a day of slacking off. For this, he had never failed in his life. "Why is it!" Gurguit, the young man praised as the paragon of knights. This was the first time he felt "frustrated". ---- One month had passed, and Gurguit had not recovered mentally. Even in such a poor mental state, he was competent enough to stand calmly in front of his subordinates. But if the troop kept failing, his subordinates would feel nervous, and the Knights of the Sun would come to an end, being dissembled without anything achieved. "Captain~!" A vivacious boy came to the anxious knight. To hide his anxiety, Gurguit faced the boy in a serious face. "Coel, what happened?" "I've caught a strange guy!" "What~! Release me~!" "Is that, a dragon?" "Coel", the newcomer of the troop, brought "Chrono Dran", a member of "Gear Chronicle". It was likely that Chrono Dran used a teleportation device without permission, but Gurguit and his troop had no way of knowing this. "I'm not! I'm Chrono Dran!" "Chrono? What language is it?" "Just release me...I say---!" "Waargh!" "Coel!" As Chrono Dran roared, the air in the surroundings changed into a shockwave released from him. Coel couldn't but release Chrono Dran, and was blown away. As Gurguit turned his eyes from Coel, he saw a massive dragon. As he saw his subordinate is safe, he took his sword. "Really, that's harsh." (Kk!? That voice, is!?) Hearing the voice of Chrono Dran in his bigger form, Gurguit's expression changed. When Gurguit almost died in the civil war, he heard a voice like this, from someone who teleported him in the capital. This voice was of a different temperament, but Gurguit was sure. "Sorry for interrupting. I won't come here again, so just let me off easy~" "Freeze!" "Waa!" In front of the fleeing Chrono Dran, Gurguit floated with the power of his armament and stood in the dragon's way. Pointing at Chrono Dran were staring eyes with pressure like shooting arrows, and Gurguit's own sword. "What are ya doing! That's dangerous!" "I have something to ask you." "I have nothing! Bye!" "No escape!" "Owaa...it hurts!" Gurguit's sword slashed the air one inch in front of Chrono Dran's nose. The shock made Chrono Dran return to his normal form and fall to the ground on his bottom. "It reall' hurts, ya beast! What's that!" "If you didn't move, I have no intention to hurt you." "Y, you! That's the bad guys' saying!" In the past, Gurguit would never hurt someone without the intention to fight, even if facing an enemy. His actions showed how mentally cornered he was. Chrono Dran was terrified by Gurguit's serious aura, and could not but move back. "D, don't come!" "That's you, right? The one who moved me away from the battlefield. Why, why did you do something like that!" "What ar' ya saying!" "Exposing my unsightly performance like now, I'd rather fight for the nation and perish like a knight! You, if you didn't do that!" "Gyaargh---! Save meeee!" Holding his sword high above his head, as if moved by turbulent emotions rather than his own will, Gurguit swung his sword against Chrono Dran--- "Stop." ---no, the attack was blocked by a great black scythe in between the sword and Chrono Dran. "...who?" The great scythe was wielded by a man in an armour as black as the blade. The man was handsome, with hair wavering from the back of his helmet like flowing water. His age looked similar to that of Gurguit. But Gurguit could feel a mysterious fighting aura not sharp as blades, but releasing power calmly. The man that appeared from nowhere did not seem like a mediocre knight. "A brat who vents his self-anger towards others is not worthy to know my name." "What did you say!?" The hidden part of Gurguit's mind was looked through, and he got enraged from shame. Seeing the frightened Chrono Dran fell back, the black knight swung his great scythe horizontally. The wind unleashed from the great scythe pushed Gurguit several steps back, even though the latter was in a prepared stance. "Gu...!" And, it also blew Chrono Dran away. "Dwaagh!" That was not all of it. Gurguit's sword, which he had held tightly, flew away from his hands and pierced the ground. Moving his eyes from his paralyzing hands, cold sweat fell from his cheeks. (What is, that power?) As his sword fell to the ground, Gurguit thought he could not but fight with only his body, and took a stance of martial arts. However, the black knight showed no sign of continuing his attacks. More than that, he turned his head and looked at the sword, and nodded his chin, as if to tell Gurguit to take it. "You... wish to insult a knight." "Insult? I, a knight of 'Shadow Paladin', am not bound by your formal knights' regulations." "Shadow Paladin, you say!?" All emotions Gurguit tried to hide exploded at once, his facial expressions changed multiple times quickly. From anxiety to surprise, from surprise to anger. Taking his sword in agile motions and trying to calm his rough breaths, Gurguit spoke with turbulent emotions. "The remnants of Claret Sword's clique, the culprits of that tragedy... I have no way to forgive you!" Without responding to those words, the black knight took his stance silently. "Haa!" Gurguit moved first. Mana imbued in his legs burst, and he charged towards the black knight in a breath, with power that cracked the ground. The metal weapons sounded when hitting each other, and Gurguit's attack was blocked by the black blade. "Daaaa!" One, two---the overwhelming continuous attacks of Gurguit became faster with each blow. As the sword and the scythe hit the tenth time, Gurguit's attacks had reached a speed that could not be seen by bare eyes, but the black knight parried all attacks without moving a step. "A man of this level could become a captain... the Sanctuary's knightly orders have fallen for sure." "Guu... silence! We, are not the same as you who fell into darkness! We are not you, who discard your own comrades and use dirty tricks!" "Hmm." "We believe in our comrades and ourselves, and fight for the King! For the people! For peace of the nation! This is what we are, the 'Gold Paladin'! This is the form of the Sanctuary's knights!" "Is it so? Then, are you believing in your comrades and yourself now? Are you swinging your sword for the peace of the nation?" "Kk!?" The confusion stopped Gurguit's continuous attacks. Taking this chance, the black knight, who had only been parrying Gurguit's attacks, turned to attack Gurguit with the intention to hurt. Gurguit tried to block the attack with his sword in a hurry, but the black knight's abnormal physical power blew his body afar. "Let me show you, immature knight, what believing in oneself truly is." Gurguit stood up again, and saw the black knight emit an ominous radiance. Multiple magical circles appeared from the sky and surrounded the black knight, and the black knight's body was engulfed by the magical circles' glow and shattered, then reformed in an even greater magical circle. That appeared. "This is, the answer." A massive dragon equipped in black armour. Until the dragon spoke, Gurguit could not find out that the dragon was in fact the black knight. "A human, into a dragon..." "Human or dragon, light or darkness, those are trivial matters." Holding the pole of the scythe on the ground, the black dragon weaved his words. "For sure, we shadows have walked on the wrong way several times. However, there are cases when light stepped on the wrong way. Just like who you are now." That is as if... "You, resemble my past. One who could not believe in light, could not believe in comrades who accept light, hiding everything in oneself and pretending to be strong... a foolish lost child." A voice with both seriousness and calmness, to soothe a kid learning slow. "I am... I am...!" "Before being devoured by your darkness, the agony and suffering inside yourself... vent out these negative emotions at once." Since the day he could no longer believe in himself, he could no longer believe in his comrades. The possibility of losing them because of his own mistakes, that thought separated him from his comrades subconsciously. That day, from the memory of being defeated by Claret Sword, emerged from his mind like flipping pages. "Aaa... aaa, aaaarrrgh!" With no attempt to wipe his eyes and dry his tears, Gurguit cried out loud from the very bottom of his heart since birth. ---- "Seems like you have calmed down." "Yes." With a stoic face that none could imagine he had just cried like a kid, Gurguit looked up at the black dragon, and released a fighting aura that was totally different to that several minutes ago. "Now, what should a knight of justice do, when he sees someone intruding the Sanctuary without permission?" "My apologies, I have to put you in custody." In contrast to his words, Gurguit spoke to the black dragon without hostility, and some could even sense there was a bit of respect in his words. "Are you capable?" "I shall try. The power you have just shown me." Holding his sword down to the ground, Gurguit's body was enshrouded by light and transformed, just as the black knight did before. Standing gallantly in an armour reflecting sunlight, his form fit the term "Knight of the Sun". "Time to begin, Knight of the Sun. If you say I have fallen into darkness, try to exorcise me with your light." "I shall hear your saying later. Now, I shall stop you with everything I have got!" ---- "Are you leaving now?" "I am not someone who should be here at this moment." Their fight continued until Gurguit reached the limit of "Stride Fusion". Although the battle was of a great scale, no member of the knightly order, except Coel, noticed the fight. Gurguit didn't know the reason, but it saved him, someone who had just cried out without caring for others, in many ways. And it was fortunate that Coel had been knocked out. "Forgive my many insolen..." "Don't apologize so many times. I was only attracted by the voice of someone of my race." "Thanks, black one!" "I have done something bad to you, too. Sorry. What can I do to repent?" "Mu~meat is fine! That's okay if you give me a lot of meat!" "Meat, I see. I shall make arrangements." "Greeeaaat!" Smiling at Chrono Dran jumping innocently, Gurguit turned his head to the black knight again. "If there is someone like you, even if 'Shadow Paladin' continues to exist... I can feel easy, somehow." "Don't let down your guard. All groups are not totally solid." "I understand. But, even so, if I cannot believe," "Nothing can begin. That is." "Then, farewell, black knight." "...I'm Vortimer." Before Gurguit could respond to the unheard name with "Eh?", the black knight disappeared like gust. "Vor...timer...I've heard this name somewhere..." That is the name of a legendary name which can be found in historical texts...there was still some time until Gurguit could figure out. "Guruguru~! Give me meat, quickly~!" "Aah, I know. Please wait for a moment." "Meat, meat, tasty meat~♪" By the way, Chrono Dran got a lot of meat as Gurguit's apologies. However, he was caught by "Balulu" who was waiting for him. All the meat he hadn't eaten was confiscated, and as punishment for going out without permission, he was forbidden to have meat for a month. ---- In a certain forest near the capital--- "Show up, sage." "Oh, you discovered that." "A magical barrier, limited to an area and made no knightly order's member find out, was not the product of ordinary spellcasters." "I wonder, are you praising me?" "Foolish, I'm just amazed." "You aren't frank, Mr. Black Knight. But you're a good boy, for it seems you have guided a confused knight." "..." "Don't make a scary face. I'm not in the nation for a while. Say hello to the Grandmaster." "Hmm..." Those who get lost in their ways are devoured by darkness, and fall into the abyss. However, walking in darkness doesn't necessarily mean walking on the wrong way. "...I shall go." Squinting at the sunlight leaking from the gaps of clouds, the black knight gazed at his shadow and advanced. Category:Lores